marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Silver Surfer Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * * Female captured by Badoon Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * Shalla-Bal's acquaintance * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** *** *** **** ** ** Items: * Badoon Invisibility Tube * Badoon Basic Weapon Vehicles: * * * | StoryTitle2 = The Coming of the Krills! | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Gene Colan | Inker2_1 = Paul Reinman | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = The Watcher tells a story he has seen in Earth's history. An extraterrestrial special forces unit infiltrates a remote radar outpost in Canada. The outpost is manned by two people: Lou and the unnamed hero of the story. Lou is growing tired of the loneliness of the job, but his partner recognizes the importance of their work. The aliens break into the outpost, taking the men prisoner and revealing themselves as the Krill from the Ninth Galaxy. Their mission is to destroy Earth's radar capabilities so their war fleet massed in the planet's orbit can land and avoid humanity's atomic weapons. The Krill would rather bribe the men than kill them and offer them wealth and riches, eventually upping the ante to giving them the most beautiful women in the galaxy to marry. Lou accepts their offer but gets into a fistfight with our hero, who is then incapacitated by a Krill ray gun. The hero awakens from his paralysis and presses the alarm button while Lou screams in terror as he is shown his new bride: a Krill woman who, while beautiful to the Krill, is not easy on the eyes for a human. With the alarm sounded, the invasion is defeated. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Male radar technician Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** Northern * Vehicles: * Krill War Fleet | Solicit = Marvel’s newest and most daringly dramatic superhero returns to thrill you again as he battles the startling occupants of a fearsome flying saucer. | Notes = "When Lands the Saucer!" * The Silver Surfer story is divided into two parts: "When Lands The Saucer!" and "Let Earth Be The Prize!" * This is the first time that the Silver Surfer's power is referred to as the "Power Cosmic." * The Silver Surfer appears to have heard of the Badoon from his past travels. "I have heard that name... and ever was it spoken with fear... and nameless dread." * The leader of the Badoon claims that eternity is endless and the Badoon can afford to wait until they return. The caption says that they do return in an upcoming series. However, the Badoon appear next with the Guardians of the Galaxy which are in an alternate reality (later established as Earth-691), so they couldn't be the same Badoon as featured in this comic. * The story references . "The Coming of the Krills!" * Recreation of the original The Coming of the Krills! story, but with the Watcher as the host. | Trivia = | Recommended = * - The Silver Surfer against the world * - Badoon vs the Guardians of the Galaxy * - Collects the entire run of Silver Surfer Vol 1 | Links = * * }}